memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Voyages of Trek and The Next Generation
(UK) (German) |pages = 110 |year = 1960s-1990s |ISBN = 0962750801 ISBN 0752208683 (UK) ISBN 3802523547 (German) }} Lost Voyages of Trek and The Next Generation was an unauthorized reference book written by Edward Gross and Mark A. Altman. The authors, for unclear reasons, had chosen to go under the pseudonym "Bill Planer" for the original 1992 publication, but were credited under their own names for the 1995 UK reprint. http://starfleetlibrary.blogspot.co.uk/2012/03/lost-scripts.html The publication gives a summary and comments for numerous [[undeveloped Star Trek episodes|undeveloped Star Trek episodes]], with one story from ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' and numerous stories from Star Trek: Phase II and ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' as well as the . Summary ;From the back cover US edition, :Who is the Vulcan named Xon and why did he replace Spock as Enterprise science officer? :What was Gene Roddenberry's last story concept for Star Trek? :Why wasn't there a fifth season "Q" episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation? :These are among the questions answered in Lost Voyages of Trek & The Next Generation, a comprehensive guide to the greatest unfilmed Star Trek adventures spanning the show's 26 year history. Among the tales: :* Trek classic: "He Walked Among Us," written by Norman Spinrad and Gene L. Coon :* The unfilmed Star Trek movies: including a Gene Roddenberry time travel adventure and "The Billion Year Voyage" by Robert Silverberg :* Star Trek II (the series): "In Thy Image," "The Child," "The Savage Syndrome," "Kitumba," "Practice in Waking," "A War to End Wars," "Devil's Due," "Deadlock" and others. :* Star Trek: The Next Generation: "The Immunity Syndrome," "The Crystal Skull," "Blood and Ice," Gene Roddenberry's "Ferengi Gold" and "I.Q. Test." :In addition to detailed summaries of these Star Trek adventures, you'll meet many of the individuals behind them and learn exactly why they never made it to the screen. Some of Star Trek's best stories have been left untold, but Lost Voyages boldly takes you on a guided tour through two generations of adventure. ;From the back cover UK edition, :Within its thirty year history, from to Voyager, there have been nearly 300 filmed Trek adventures. Whilst these were being written and produced many ideas were discussed, plot lines planned, endings changed. :Lost Voyages of Trek and The Next Generation serves as an in-depth guide to the Trek episodes that never were, from Trek Classic's "He Walked Among Us" through the scripts written for the aborted 1970's series Star Trek II. There are also details on alternate - and never seen - feature films, including Starfleet Academy and Star Trek VII, and the lost voyages of The Next Generation. :For the Trek fan these lost voyages play an integral role in the history and development of all things Trek. Contents *''Lost Voyages'': An Introduction (a foreword by Edward Gross, dated ) *''Trek Classic: **"He Walked Among Us" *The Return of ''Star Trek: – **''The God Thing'' **''Star Trek II'' (1975) **''Star Trek II'' (1975) **''The Billion Year Voyage'' ** ( ) *''Star Trek II: The Television Series'' (1977– ) **"In Thy Image" **"To Attain the All" **"The Prisoner" **"Lord Bobby" **"Devil's Due" **"Practice in Walking" **"A War to End Wars" **"The War to End All Wars" **"The Savage Syndrome" **"The Child" **"Tomorrow and the Stars" **"Deadlock" **"Kitumba" **"Are Unheard Melodies Sweet?" *Color images * **"The Bonding" **"Terminus" **"The Neutral Zone" **"Somewhen" **"The Immunity Syndrome" **"The Crystal Skull" **"Blood and Fire" **"Blood and Ice" **"See Spot Run" **"The Legacy" **"Ferengi Gold" **"Genius is Pain" **"I.Q. Test" *The ''Star Trek'' features **''Star Trek V'': The Lost Ending **''Star Trek VI: Starfleet Academy'' ** Take One Background information *The color images include a TOS publicity photograph of William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy as James T. Kirk and Spock respectively and seven images from Star Trek: Phase II and , comprised of five concept illustrations, a publicity shot of David Gautreaux as Xon from Phase II and a publicity still of Persis Khambatta as Ilia from The Motion Picture. *Aside from the 1995 UK edition, the book saw, in that year, at least one other international release in the form of the German language edition Die vergessenen Abenteuer : eine Chronik der bisher unveröffentlichten Trek-Manuskripte, translated from English by Winfried Czech and Hans Sommer. Cover gallery File:Lost Voyages of Trek and The Next Generation 1992 backcover.JPG|Backcover 1992 US edition File:Lost Voyages of Trek and The Next Generation 1995 Cover.jpg|Cover 1995 UK edition File:Lost Voyages of Trek and The Next Generation 1995 German cover.jpg|Cover 1995 German edition File:Lost Voyages of Trek and The Next Generation 1995 German backcover.jpg|Backcover 1995 German edition de:Die vergessenen Abenteuer – Eine Chronik der bisher unveröffentlichten Trek-Manuskripte Category:Unauthorized publications